soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry Jacks
Jerard Aloysius "Jerry" Jacks is a fictional character from the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. The role was originated by Julian Stone who remained with the series from 1998-1999. In 2007, the role was recast with Sebastian Roché who portrayed Jerry on and off until 2015 when the character was sent to prison. Casting Julian Stone joined the cast of GH as Jerry Jacks, the brother of Jasper Jacks. He made his first appearance on April 10, 1998 and departed over a year later on December 14, 1999. Sebastian Roché took over the role of Jerry Jacks on January 31, 2007 but no one had any idea who he was at first due to the character having plastic surgery and he used the alias "James Craig" during the Metro Court Hostage Crisis in February 2007. On April 23, 2007 it was revealed that James Craig was actually Jerry Jacks. Roché remained in the role on recurring until the character was presumed dead on November 12, 2008. In 2009, Roché returned to GH on April 7 and departed on April 24 before reprising the role again from July 31 until August 19 in the same year. In 2010, Roché reprised the role from December 13-20 and the character was once again presumed dead. Roché made a surprise return to GH on August 3, 2012 on recurring status and he departed on September 11, 2012 when Jerry was presumed dead again, however Roché returned to GH for only one episode on December 18, 2012 when he was revealed to be alive and holding Robin Scorpio Drake captive. Roché returned to GH on September 30, 2013 and reprised the role for an extended arc that ran until December 3, 2013. He returned in a guest capacity on October 13, 2014 and left on October 24, 2014. He only appeared for three episodes in his 2014 stint. Roché once again reprised the role on December 10, 2015 and appeared until December 22, 2015. Storylines 1998-1999 Jerry (then Julian Stone) initially came to town on April 10, 1998 to meet his brother Jasper Jacks' fiancee Brenda Barrett. He was first seen in Jax's penthouse, engaged in a fistfight with his brother; that's how they worked out their arguments. He never really stayed in one place too long before coming to Port Charles and he never really believed in love, however when he met Bobbie Spencer in Port Charles he decided to stay. In 1999, after Jerry nearly died in a car crash he and Bobbie planned to marry. He promised her that his criminal activities were behind him, however Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan found out he was laundering money and Jax frantically tried to save his brother from being arrested. Jerry, however, was arrested during his wedding to Bobbie. Jax posted his bail and Jerry skipped town. 2007-2008 Jerry (now Sebastian Roché) returned to Port Charles on January 31, 2007 but no one knew who he was at first due to him having plastic surgery to alter his face. He used the alias "James Craig" and he along with a team of masked gunmen took everyone hostage in the Metro Court in an effort to steal a briefcase from the vault. Jerry, as James Craig, tormented his hostages during this time, especially Bobbie's daughter Carly Corinthos. He also shot Robin Scorpio Drake and refused to let her be evacuated but he did order Emily Quartermaine and nursing school dropout Carly to perform cride surgery on her to save her life with the assistance of Dr. Patrick Drake giving instructions over the phone. Dr. Alan Quartermaine was also suffering from multiple heart attacks and "Craig" refused to help him. Alan later died at the hospital from his heart attacks. "Craig" had also rigged the lobby with explosives and Sam McCall managed to escape and warn the police about the explosives. A rescue attempt was launched, prompting "Craig" to trigger the explosives and he escaped in the confusion. A short time after the hostage crisis, Jerry showed up at Wyndemere and injected Nikolas with a neurotoxin that would kill him unless a counter agent was administered daily. He blackmailed Nikolas into creating a new identity for him and he forced him into breaking up with Emily and pretending to date Robin who was also forced to break up with Patrick. During this time he used the alias "James Brosnan" and he had several encounters with Alexis Davis who was unaware of his involvement with the hostage crisis. On April 23, it was revealed that Craig/Brosnan was actually Jerry Jacks. He had shown up and watched his brother Jax's wedding to Carly and his mother Lady Jane recognized him despite him having plastic surgery. While Jax and Carly were on their honeymoon, Jerry went to their house and Lady Jane was watching Carly's sons Michael and Morgan Corinthos. Later on Michael and Morgan saw a picture of "James Craig" and told Carly that it was Jax's brother Jerry. On July 31, it was revealed that Jerry's former lover Irina was alive and was holding Jax against his will so Carly reluctantly teamed up with Jerry to rescue Jax. On August 27, after Jerry killed Irina Jax told him he did not want him in his life anymore. In 2008, Claudia Zacchara put a hit out on Sonny and she initally asked Jerry to do the job. When he refused, she had Dr. Ian Devlin do the job and when he went to shoot Sonny, he accidentally shot Michael instead. In the spring of 2008 Jerry threatened Sam into seducing Trevor Lansing to get information on Anthony Zacchara. Jerry eventually stabbed Anthony's daughter Claudia who made a full recovery. A month later, he began a fling with Alexis and it was revealed that Jerry had been posing as Mr. Moreau, a lethal drug dealer who was out to get Johnny Zacchara. Jerry then worked with Ian Devlin to acquire Alcazar's warehouse property. Jerry eventually began working with Russian mobster Andrei Karpov. When Sam went undercover to prove they were working together, he had her framed and sent to jail. When Sam was released, he tried to kill her by placing a bomb in a dumpster but Jason saved her. On November 5, Jerry kidnapped Sam and he took her onto a ship where he planned to blow her up and fake his death. Sam was eventually rescued again by Jason and they just barely made it out when the ship exploded with Jerry on board. Although Jerry was presumed dead, Jax got an anonymous phone call from someone, leading him to believe that his brother was still alive. Weeks later, Claudia recieved a DVD with a cryptic message from Jerry, who was very much alive. He stated that he has hidden several DVDs in Sonny's house, detailing her involvement in Michael's shooting. Claudia, who had just married Sonny, frantically searched for the DVDs and was caught in the act by Kate Howard who found one of the DVDs and discovered what Claudia had done. 2009-2010 On April 7, 2009, Carly answered the phone in Jax's office, only to discover it was Jerry on the other end of the line. On July 30, Claudia sent Jerry down to Mexico to get revenge on Michael for her miscarriage. A few days later, Claudia called Jerry to tell him that Michael was not responsible for her miscarriage since Alexis Davis "confessed" to the crime. Jerry refused to believe her and continued to search for Michael. Jerry found Sam down in Mexico, who was helping Jason search for Michael and his sister Kristina Davis. Jerry kidnapped Sam again and used her to lure Jason to an abandoned church where they got into a shootout before Jerry shot Jason two times and left him to die underneath the rubble. Sam rescued Jason and they were hiding in the ceiling when Jerry came back. Jerry returned to Port Charles on December 13, 2010 to pick up the dead body of a criminal's son and realized Jason was there and had set a trap for him. Jerry eventually escaped plus Lucky Spencer had set up a roadblock to prevent Jerry from getting away. Jerry drove the vehicle off the road and presumably died, however he later appeared at Carly's house when Carly walked in on him playing with her daughter, his niece Josslyn Jacks. He gave Josslyn back to Carly and then he said he was here to take care of Brenda. Jax arrived and told Jerry to leave Brenda alone, but then Jerry pulled a gun on Carly and said he is willing to leave Jax and Josslyn alone but he doesn't care about Brenda or Carly. Jax let him go to protect Carly. It was revealed that Jerry was working for Theo Hoffman AKA "The Balkan." During a meeting with Siobhan McKenna, Jerry was shot by an unseen person, causing him to fall into the water and he was presumed dead. The shooter was later revealed to be Shawn Butler. 2012-2015 On August 3, 2012, Jerry resurfaced at Wyndemere alive and he met with Dr. Ewen Keenan and it was revealed that he orchestrated the abduction and faked death of Robin Scorpio Drake (under the orders of Cesar Faison who was disguised as Duke Lavery) after Franco's "death" in the art studio. He later injected Alexis and Josslyn with an unknown substance which gave them dangerously high fevers but when the fevers suddenly went down and they got better Jerry moved on to the next part of his scheme. He had put a deadly pathogen in the water supply and then he later met with Todd Manning under his old alias "James Craig" and bought the local TV access channel and he eventually revealed his survival and his plan. Everyone, except for Alexis and Josslyn, has been exposed to a deadly pathogen in the water and they were all going to die. He revealed that Alexis and Josslyn recieved innoculations to protect them from the pathogen and that the rest of them would die in a matter of days. He then explained there was a way to survive the pathogen crisis and he was about to reveal what it was but Lieutenant John McBain stopped him. Jason showed up and confronted Jerry at gunpoint and then Jax confronted him as well before John arrested him and put him in jail. Alexis visited Jerry and eventually got him to reveal what he wanted in exchange for the cure and she revealed to everyone else that he wanted $88,111,000; the dead man's hand in dollars. Jax eventually confronted Jerry again and eventually broke him out of jail and forced him at gunpoint to lead him to the cure but Joe Scully, Jr. showed up and intercepted and saved Jerry. Meanwhile, Todd and other people pitched in and put together the money so they could get the cure and Jerry eventually kidnapped Alexis. Todd, Sonny, Carly, Johnny, and Jax met Jerry on the harbor with the money and they saw that he was holding Alexis hostage. He said that Alexis was going with him. He got the money from them and took Alexis down to his boat and she saw that he was coughing so bad and he revealed he was sick but was expecting to make a full recovery. Jax showed up and confronted Jerry and he eventually revealed he was dying. He revealed that two years earlier when he was shot under the orders of The Balkan his recovery was hampered by dreadful side effects and that he had been poisoned with a radioactive poison called Polonium-210. He revealed that there were people keeping him alive until they could find a cure and they needed $88,111,000 from him. Jax offered to make sure he got the best possible care but Jerry said he'd be shot on sight and he was going to leave but Jax had the keys and he threw them in the water. Jerry and Jax got into a fight and when Alexis was rescued the boat exploded and Jerry was presumed dead. The doctors synthesized an antidote for the public and everyone was cured from the pathogen. On December 18, 2012, Dr. Liesl Obrecht brought Robin over to a hideout in Cornith, Pennsylvania and told a man that with Faison captured, she thought it'd be best to bring her to him. The man said she did the right thing and then talked to Robin. It was revealed that the man was Jerry and he asked "What ever am I going to do with you?" On September 30, 2013, Luke Spencer found Jerry at Cassadine Island and he had been looking for him since he was dying of Polonium-210 and was in search of a cure. Jerry said that he couldn't share the cure with Luke since the doctor who was working in the lab only had enough for one cure. Jerry held Luke captive in a room and Luke was in a bed since he was too weak from the radiation poison. It was revealed that Tracy Quartermaine was disguised as a guard and when Jerry got the cure he was going to give Luke just enough to keep him alive but not enough to cure him and take the rest for himself. Tracy held Jerry at gunpoint and forced him to hand over the cure and then she gave it to Luke. Tracy eventually shot Jerry in the shoulder and they escaped. Jerry eventually captured Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio and was holding them in the lab that he held Robin in and he forced her, Britt Westbourne, and Nikolas to return to Port Charles to develop another cure. Faison and Obrecht were tasked to keep them in line and Robin could not reveal herself or else he would kill one of her parents. Robert and Anna eventually busted out and they forced Jerry to return to Port Charles with them. They held him in a hotel room at the Metro Court against his will and he tricked Bobbie into freeing him before he took her hostage. He took her out to the terrace where he saw Carly who was shocked but not surprised that Jerry was alive. Luke showed up with the cure to Polonium-210 and Jerry said he would let Bobbie go if Luke gave him the cure but Luke gambled and said if he didn't let go of Bobbie then he would drop the cure off the side of the terrace. Jerry relented and let Bobbie go but Luke said that the cure was for Sean Donnelly. Jerry and Luke fought on the terrace and Jerry eventually fell off the edge. He survived although he was weak and Julian Jeromehelped him get out of town but said that if he survived then he would owe him. On October 13, 2014, Tracy was sitting in a coffee shop in Amsterdam to meet with Luke but was surprised to see Jerry instead, alive and well. Tracy deduced that Julian was partnering up with him, not Luke. Jerry claimed that he also had Luke after Tracy got a text from Luke's phone, meaning Jerry had stolen it from him. Sam, Patrick and Tracy learned that Jerry wanted ELQ in exchange for Luke. Tracy agreed to the deal but Sam and Patrick knew it was a bad idea. It was later revealed that he was working with Helena Cassadine. On October 24, Jerry called Tracy and made sure they had a deal and Tracy gave him 15.5% of ELQ shares so they could get Luke back. After Jerry got the shares, he had Tracy's hisband delivered on the Quartermaine terrace but Tracy was shocked and outraged that he gave her Ned Ashton's father Larry Ashton. On December 10, 2015, it was revealed that Jerry was holding Robin captive again and was making her work on a cure for Helena's illness plus was interested in staying alive forever but since Helena died Robin was no longer useful to him. She begged for more time and he gave her 48 hours to come up with something or die. On December 16, Jerry visited Robin and decided she was taking too long so he ordered his henchman Enrico to kill her. Patrick, Robert and Anna confronted Jerry and demanded to know where Robin was and he replued that she was dead. As Patrick went to find her Robert and Anna confronted Jerry who then tried to escape. On December 22, Robert and Anna cornered Jerry and eventually Robert called Interpol. Robin was revealed to be alive since she faked her death to Patrick's relief ad Jerry was arrested and sent to Steinmauer. 2019 On June 21, 2019, during a chat between Jax and Robert it was revealed that Jerry had escaped from Steinmauer. Robert threatened to find and dismember him if he so much as checked the weather in Berkeley, California. Category:General Hospital characters